


Government Property

by Alchery



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, over protective Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchery/pseuds/Alchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is important government property to the Scouts Regiment and Mikasa doesn't like what Levi has done to him.</p><p>(( This summary sucks...))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Government Property

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it G rated...
> 
> Important Note: Hickies in the Marine Corp. - or any military branch I believe - are considered destruction of government property if they show outside your uniform.

**Government Property**

Deep within the broom closet after having just finished cleaning up, Levi and Eren took their time as they were organizing the supplies whilst everyone went back to their daily training and duties.

A loud thud was made in the closet, but luckily, everyone had left – they made absolute sure of that. Eren had picked up Levi and slammed him against the shelves in the small walk-in broom closet. A groan of pain and pleasure rattled in Levi’s throat as he and Eren passionately kissed in the dim room. Yes, being slammed into the shelves hurt, but they had been so busy the past few weeks they hadn’t done anything at all minus the glances.

Today was horrible at most. As if seeing the brat training and showing off his ass wasn’t bad enough for him, seeing him around others – especially that over protective Mikasa – he was at his wits end with his patients. Eren was feeling the same, being young and restless with a higher sex drive than someone of Levi’s age. As proof to show how they bad they needed each other, they did nothing but tease the other…and it started with the brat and that damn broom…

Levi’s need to bend over to clean something while defining his firm, tight rump in those white pants didn’t help any either.

The two teased each other constantly until finally enough was enough. With one single glance with a fire in their eyes, they needed to get finished cleaning pronto. The moment Levi said they were done, Eren volunteered to put the supplies away.

And here they were, hand all over each other, hips grinding, tongues intertwined and Levi’s legs around Eren’s waist, pulling his figure closer to him as much as physically possible. Levi made note with their foreplay to evident hickies him so that anyone who tried to touch him knew that he was already claimed for. With that, their minds fogged over by the shear need for physical contact, they devoured each other in a sea of kisses, sex and sweat.

An hour later, after emerging from the confines of the broom closet and a private shower – to which another round of much quieter and more lustful sex happened – Levi was in his office, working on reports before going to see Erwin and the others for a meeting.

A knock suddenly accord at his door. A sigh escaped him and he partly lied the papers down on his desk, straightening up his relaxed posture. “Come in.”

A skittish Eren came in. “Um…Captain, I have…a-a message for you sir…” Levi looked up and once again relaxed seeing who it was.

“What is it?” Eren blushed and walked up to the desk and handed him a small, folded over piece of paper.

“S-Sorry Captain…!”

Levi raised his eyebrow in question as he opened up the small message. As he was reading it, his face deadpanned.

His hickey plan backfired.

_Captain Levi,_

_You have harmed government property. DON’T DO IT AGAIN._

_Mikasa Akerman._

Levi the promptly scared the hell out of Eren, quickly ripping the message into fragments with an ominous aura of hatred for the woman seeping out of him.


End file.
